Naruto Ootsutsuki Universe Conqueror
by Crowfeast
Summary: Naruto is seeking his queen but he has to go through many worlds to get her. But whatever he is a god and he has the right to more women right?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had appeared in this new world with nothing more than a clear agenda in mind. He was in search of his other half to share his lifetime with and create the perfect empire with her. However his abilities to teleport seem to be random because he knew for sure the place he teleported to didn't have her here. In fact Chakra was not anywhere in this world and that is frustrating to him. It looks like he will have to go world by world until he finds the right one and take it over as well.

Naruto Ootsutsuki is known as the Rabbit God among his people and the origin of chakra in his universe. He had finished putting down a rebellious faction that dared challenge him for dominance. Luckily for him they were nothing more than train soldiers that could only use swords and some long-range armaments. But against his charka he they were easily wiped off the face of the planet and now all hope for them is lost. The people now knew their place, serve him and bring peace to the land or he would wipe out everyone that dared challenge him.

The issue at hand though is white Zestu informed him he had a special chakra item he found from the great tree he should see. It was shocking, the damn thing was showing an alternate realm with a female version of himself taking over her world too. She was the most beautiful creature in the entire world in his mind and she would become his queen no matter what. From what he could feel she was weaker than him but it was only by the slightest margins. By the look of it she was sealed away by her son who then sealed away the ten-tail beast inside of himself and started teaching people how to use chakra.

This was a poor decision on his behalf he had the same thought many years ago but it proved fruitless. The humans would only have a new means to wage war against each other and that was not something he wanted. So he forgone the thought of them having chakra as a means of war and settled more for them fighting each other with the means they have now. At least this way he could keep the situation from getting out of control.

Looking over the land Naruto could see an army of monsters and men gathered around one man who was wearing some black and red armor on his body. From what he could gather from their collective minds they were planning on attacking the kingdom and turning all the women there into their sex slaves. While Naruto approved of the idea of having luscious women to serve his every need he preferred they were his and his alone. He did not share well with others and it would be a cold day in hell when he did. So without wasting any effort Naruto summoned a large pile of bones and the popped out of the ground impaling most of the army with ease.

The leader was looking on in shock his unbeatable army was dispatched with such ease and now he was alone with this unknown man. Before he could say anything he felt his neck grabbed by this man and with a quick twist he snapped it.

Naruto threw his lifeless body to the ground and had it turned into ash. Now he was looking over the land at the corpses that lied there and he was wondering what he should do now. He guess he could take over this world and satisfy himself with the many beautiful women this place had to offer him. Back in his home world he had many servants serving his every need and carrying some of his off springs at times as well. But before they are born he drains the chakra away from them and puts it back into his body so they are born like their mothers, normal.

This was something he think his other, Kaguya failed to do early on and now she paid the price for it.

Naruto snapped his fingers and out of the portal came a small blond hair girl with red eyes wearing a gothic lolicon outfit. She was eating some sweats and staring at him with lust and admiration. This girl was known as Yami a nickname where her real name is actually Eve. She was someone's experiment in trying to kill him and usurp his throne but he managed to defeat the girl and make her loyal to him. Naruto now had her kill her creators and bring back any of the female traitors to be punished by the Zetsu's.

While he didn't like watching the Zetsu's have their way with women he did understand they had to reproduce since they are an all male race. Plus most of the women they get go into their breeding program anyway so traitors were just bonuses for them at times.

Looking at Yami he ordered,

"Go back into our world and tell the Zetsu's to get ready I plan to have a war soon and they are required." She bowed her head to him and hoped back through the portal. He closed the portal knowing she could open her own whenever she wants and he started floating across the land. Walking is for mortals and a god like him should not have to walk anywhere.

He could sense there were many strong people on this planet but none of them even come close to matching his strength in any shape way perform. He decided on waiting near the capital city he could find first and then seeing what happened there. Looking over the city he could see there were many women there that had long pointy ears and coming in all skin colors. However he noticed there were two that stood out among all of the girls and they had the most unique looks.

The first one had blonde hair and a bit of a tan complexion with red eyes. She had pointy ears and she was wearing a blue top that barely constrained her breasts along with a thong that barely hid her pussy. Naruto liked his lips at her and her friend who was a dark skin with gold eyes and black hair. She had on a purple outfit that barely covered her tits and ran along the side of her legs and didn't hide her body from anyone watching them.

They were yelling at the other pointy ear people telling him they were the leaders of the group and this would mean he now knows who to break.

 _"Master we are ready to come to the new world."_

 _"Understood, tell the Zetsu's they may do as they please with any of the other women but the two I'm sending you a image of are mine."_

 _"Yes your majesty."_

Black portals started opening all over the place and many white pale, green hair, and gold eye humanoids started emerging from the portals. They were naked but they were able to suck their cocks into their body to avoid them getting in the way.

Each Zetsu attacked the girls with pointy ears and the showed resistance to weapons that were used on them. However some of the girls were using some form of chakra that wasn't the same thing but it was proving to be the numbers were overwhelming them in the end. Naruto eventually saw the entire town over runned by the Zetsu's and now they were having their fun with them now. There was three of them to each girl filling up all of their holes and forcing them to take everything they had in one go.

Naruto had floated down to the ground after seeing the girls being handled and the men being killed by the Zetsu's as well. He saw Yami standing in front of some building that was heavily fortified and her and the Zetsu's were trying their damnest to open it.

"What seems to be the problem?" Naruto was irritated that these things could only think of two things in life: killing their enemies and fucking every girl in sight that wasn't claimed by himself. A few of them tried that a few years ago and Naruto made sure they remembered their place after ripping them to pieces for it. The issue at hand though was this gate apparently.

"Lord Naruto we are trying our best to open the gate but something is preventing us from opening the door. We know that most of the females fled inside of the building and now are hiding out hoping to wait us out." Naruto nodded his head at this it was a gifted strategy in a sense. But not against a god, Naruto put one hand on the door and blasted the runes to pieces and the door slammed open. The Zetsu's were praising him for his incredible strength and Yami was looking at him with a blush on her face.

"Enter the building but remember the rules; only the adult and teenage women bring the children to Yami and she will take them away." Naruto hated letting the Zetsu's rape the women in the castle but he learned a long time ago sometimes the most disgusting methods are the best methods to getting your way. However he made it clear to them that the children are to remain unharmed and Yami was to take them away so they could live in their world. She would have someone reeducate them to the point they now serve Naruto without a second thought in their mind. So with that in mind the Zetsu's charged into the building looking for the women that escaped.

"How many dead this time around?" Naruto wanted to know the exact amount so when he has to he can order the plant to make more of him. While the other Zetsu's needed human bodies he actually only needed to put a little of his chakra into a machine and it would produce them based on how much he put into the machine.

Floating down the hallway with Yami at his side he heard the grunts of the Zetsu's and the moans of the women they found. Yami was disgusted with their behavior but she understood they are creatures of sexual and primal workings nothing more. Naruto however had grown use to them doing this so he just learned to turn off his ears and eyes while they are doing this. He just hoped those idiots hadn't touched the two he had his eyes on otherwise he would have to make replacements. Arriving at the end of the hallway he saw that a huge orgy was going on in the building with most of the women already being tripled teamed and begging them to stop.

Yami looked at Naruto and saw irritation in his eyes. She knew why too considering they had strict orders of bringing the kids to her now. However they chose their lust over their orders and now the kids are watching the adults and teenagers being fucked. This was something that wouldn't stand however one of the Zetsu's ran up to him and bowed to him.

"I apologize master we had put the children to sleep and were about to bring them to you when you showed up." Naruto looked over and indeed they were asleep and that was a good thing. Less his workers had to fix and the more time they had in making sure the worked hard for him in the future now without rebellious thoughts in their minds.

While he wasn't the kindest person in the world he believed he was fair in his treatment of people. Sure he acted like a god for them and behaved like one that was above most mortal coils. However he did make sure they had food and means of shelter when they needed it. He also made sure to kill the rebels and sometimes offer those that aren't sure a chance to leave the battlefield with their lives before he wipes them out. In honesty he was doing more than some proclaimed gods did and yes he was a lustful person but it might steem from the fact he had no real challenger in his life now.

So sex was the only thing in his life that could really entertain him these days. He made it clear to the women he slept with they are there to satisfy his lust and to bear children for him and nothing more. They are free to stay at the palace and so but they are not queens by any rights that are ruling next to him. Counting his concubines in his home now he had about twenty now and about eighteen kids between them ranging from new born to about five being the oldest.

He shook his head of his previous thoughts and looked over at Yami and ordered,

"I need you to take the kids and get them out of here understand?"

"Yes your majesty." She walked up to the children and teleported them out of the room along with herself. Naruto turned to the Zetsu that wasn't busy fucking and asked,

"Where are the two I want?" He looked at him for a second and then nodded his head understanding what he was asking.

"They are upstairs sir we have them locked in the main throne room for you to have your privacy." He was looking past Naruto at one of the girls that was being fucked by a single Zestu from behind. Naruto waved him off and he immediately jumped on her as well and slammed his cock down her throat.

Ignoring their moans and the screams some of the girls had he proceeded upstairs and now he has started to the main throne room. Opening the door he saw the two women he wanted waiting for him inside. However the blonde didn't hesitate and she charge him with everything she had. Swinging her sword at him Naruto dismissively snapped the blade in two. He then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She was choking now and Naruto was looking at the other girl in the room and asked,

"Are you going to try me now?" She hesitated but looking at her companion she shook her head and dropped her staff to the ground. He nodded his head and threw her friend back to her. She casted something and caught her before she could hit the wall. She was coughing and her friend was trying to help her recover.

"Your kingdom has fallen. Surrender to me and I promise that your people won't suffer." They looked at him as if he was crazy but they knew they were outmatched. Even if they managed to beat him then they would have to attend to his followers who've already shown they are monsters on their own. Now this being is throwing them around like rag dolls and they couldn't stop him.

"Very well, I Queen Olga Disocordia surrender to you,"

"Naruto, Naruto Ootsutsuki. The Rabbit God." They looked at him like it was the weirdest thing in the world but hey he crushed them so they couldn't judge.

"What will do with us now?" The blond one was looking at him with venom in her eyes and rage. Naruto smirked at them,

"Simple I'm going to enjoy my prize. My pets won't touch you because I want you two all to myself." Naruto snapped his fingers and now both girls were naked in front of him. The blond girl had brown tits and a hairless pussy while her friend had lighter color tits and also a hairless pussy. However he noticed she had something on the outside of her pussy and it was radiating magic. He was not concerned by this everything has its breaking point all he had to do is find hers.

The blond however was embarrassed she was naked in front of this man while Olga accepted her position now and was willing to try and outwork him now. She figured that he would fuck her for a while and then when he was drained he would capitalize on it and take him out thus taking her kingdom back by showing she was greater than him.

Too bad for her Naruto has a godly amount of stamina and his cock is one that has broken every woman he has ever come across. Naruto right now was deciding on which woman he would start with and he settled on the blond one since she seemed to be the one with the greatest resistance right now. So he banished his robe from his body and showed off his massive cock. Both women were stunned by the shear size of it and it made them wonder if they would survive being impaled by it.

Naruto closed in on the blond girl and asked,

"What is your name?" She looked reluctant to give it until he grabbed a bit of her hair and yanked on it. She grunted and said,

"Cloe, its Cloe." He nodded his head at her answer.

"Well then Cloe brace yourself I don't do gentle unless you earn it," he thrusted his cock into her pussy breaking her hymen and causing her to scream. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth and she was struggling to get her bearings from being pierced so easily. Naruto was holding her in his arms and was bouncing her on his cock while she was moaning from the fucking. It got to the point she was barely able to tell anything else other than the fact she was loosing her mind to this amazing cock.

It kept touching the back of her womb and it was coming and going at such a fast pace it left her feeling numb. He was slamming her into his cock while he thrusted forward as well doubling the impact. She was blacking out at points before one good slam brought her back to reality. This got to the point she was now looking at him with great lust in her eyes and her breasts were bouncing all around the place.

Naruto immediately pulled her up and wrapped his mouth around one of her tits. She was moaning even louder now and Olga was watching in shock her friend being fucked into submission. He however continued to bounce her on his cock while tugging on her tit and making her cry out for more pleasure. Finally Naruto felt his end coming and started picking up the pace and announced,

"I'm cumming bitch!" With that he flooded her womb with his seed and she cummed from being filled for the first time as well. He then dropped her to the floor and waited to see what mindset she was in now. She slowly crawled to her knees and started licking his cock for all its worth. Licking off the remaining semen and her juices excited her more than anything right now.

Naruto saw he had sufficiently broken her now but he needed to make sure of it. So he snapped his fingers and three more Naruto's appeared and took her away from his cock. One lied on the ground with her on top of him. Her tits in his face and he started sucking on them while jamming his cock into her pussy. She moaned after being fucked already and was feeling soft right now. The second clone got behind her and plunged his cock into her ass causing her to scream from being filled there for the first time.

The final clone came in front of her and rubbed his cock on her lips.

"Oh master such a nice snack for me." She took part of the cock into her mouth and started blowing her like no tomorrow.

Olga couldn't believe it her friend was acting like a frantic whore looking to get off as quickly as possible. However she soon felt something rubbing against her pussy but the barrier prevented him from entering there.

"I see you spells allow you to stop me from taking your virginity. How interesting but you should know that there is no force in the world I can't conquer." He then pushed against the barrier while holding her breasts from behind and soon broke through. She couldn't scream the sudden penetration was too much for her. She couldn't take it no matter how much she tried to resist it.

Naruto finally finished with getting past the barrier he started pushing his cock into her more and more with her blood seeping down his cock. However he noticed that there was still some magic flowing around her pussy too.

"As long as the seal remains your seed shall never defile my womb," she panted out.

"Well then we should see how long your will can go and if the seal is breakable by these means then." He started jackhammering into her and she was moaning the whole time. She was trying to resist the feeling going through her pussy however she was slowly losing her mind to his cock. Naruto finally grew annoyed with her resistance so he summoned a handful of more clones and they surrounded him and the queen now.

Naruto removed his cock from her and let her fall to the ground. She saw she was now surrounded by four Naruto's now. She was scared what was going to happen to her. Naruto sat on the throne and said,

"Break her but leave the cumming in her pussy for me got it?" The clones nodded their heads and soon they plugged up all over her holes. They first had one of the clones lying on the ground where it had his cock in her pussy now. The next clone got behind her and jammed himself into her ass. She screamed for a second but soon the third clone took his cock and blocked up her mouth.

The last clone had her tits being used to help him rub one off as well. The four of them were making sure she was filled to the brim with no chance of escaping them.

Naruto was watching both women being abused by his clones and it would seem Cloe was enjoying it more than her queen was. Naruto made it his sworn mission to break them and now one was nothing more than his cocksleeve while the other was resisting him still. So he decided to work off his boner anyway so he snapped his fingers and summoned Yami into the room. However she was in her adult form now and she had larger breasts than before. Naruto licked his lips at her adult form and now was motioning her to come over to him.

Eve, Yami's real name, only used this form to please her master and she was willing to do whatever he wanted her to do. So walking up to her king she took off her clothes and now was sitting on his cock. She gave out a low moan and started bouncing on his lap with a frenetic pace. They had done this to the point she was use to his massive girth and his rough fucking style. They had been doing this as long as they have known each other and surprisingly she has no child of her god yet in her womb.

But having his child was the farthest thing from her mind right now and she was focusing on his cock and how it was just perfect for her. She looked at the two women behind her as her master was sucking on her breasts. From what she could see the blond one was broken while the darker one was still resisting. But her will was breaking and she could say with a few more minutes she'll be just like her friend soon. She nodded at her assessment and went back to pleasing her god by picking up the pace of her bouncing.

Several hours passed and soon Cloe was now done with the clones and she was sucking on his balls as he was fucking Yami who had foggy eyes and was ready to pass out now. Naruto grew tired of sucking her breasts so he settled for watching them bounce in front of him now. However he decided to award her for all of her hard work lately by bringing her head down and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Finally during the kiss Naruto felt his end coming and with a few more thrusts cummed into her awaiting pussy. Yami moaned at being filled so much and Cloe was rubbing her breasts and pussy hoping she would be next to receive his cock. Naruto pulled Yami off his cock and placed her on the floor with Cloe who she started making out with.

"Bring Olga." The clones fucking Olga nodded their heads and soon they were holding up the queen of the elves as she called herself. She was mind numb now and she had fucked stupid look on her face.

"Well it seems she is thoroughly broken now."

"Yes do wish to finish her off creator?" Naruto shot him a 'did you really have to ask look.' So his clone brought her to him and then dropped her on his cock causing her to moan. Naruto looked down at her pussy and saw that the magic seal she had earlier was now gone. This meant he could cum in her pussy and it would fill her womb. It was only a matter of time like he said all fall to him at some point and all women submit to his cock.

Naruto started bouncing her on his cock quickly and she was moaning like crazy. Cloe and Eve stopped kissing each other and started licking his balls to bless his cock so it would impregnate the queen with his child. However after they did this the four clones grabbed the girls and started screwing them right there. Two clones for each girl one that was either buried in her ass and pussy or one where they are buried in her pussy and mouth. Cloe was taking the cocks in her ass and pussy while Eve took them in her mouth and pussy.

A few minutes went by and Naruto finally cummed into the stupid queen and filled her womb to the brim with his seed. She was moaning at him and she accepted what he had done to him now. So after his clones finished with the other two girls they all gathered around him on his throne and started licking his cock like it was their favorite candy.

With his clones gone he now had these three girls all to himself and it sounds like the Zetsu's finished with the women downstairs meaning they were probably bored and wanting to do something else now.

Soon this world would be his and it would be a small stepping stone to his conquest for finding his queen and ruling the universes he encounters.

 **Okay this is the first chapter of this story and its shorter than what I usually do. But hey these are lemons with women just being fucked with little plot so its not worth going long distance with. Plus I think this is a good staring point for Naruto and his army of Zetsu's. the girl Yami is from Love Ru and she has two forms so look them up if your interested.**

 **Okay so he is going to be conquering this world and then he will move on to the next world and conquer it too. This whole thing ends when he finally bangs Kaguya and makes her his queen to rule over all of these universes.**

 **Other than that thanks for reading!**

 **Crowfeast out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story or profit from it. These are going to be short chapters to what I'm usually doing so expect frequent updates but at the same time short chapters until maybe some other universes where there are more characters to use.**

Naruto was admiring the two women in front of him right now and he had to say they looked incredible. Olga was sucking on his cock right now with her tits wrapped around his dick. Cloe was sitting there licking his balls to try and make him cum soon that way he would give them more of his seed. Naruto was looking at them and he was bored with them now. He enjoyed fucking them and he would fuck them again in the future but right now he wanted something new to do. Yami had returned to his world and was working on some things for him there that have to do with the recent issues at hand

Luckily for him things have been going well for him and everything seems to be maturing as things go on. The women of the city have accepted their roles as being the Zetsu's personal fuck toys and they are now in the process of making the other female citizens follow along with this process. Luckily for Naruto he kept the two best girls for himself and he was looking forward to what other unique beauties there were to have now.

Olga had told him of another city filled with humans and many sexy women that was an ally of theirs. However from what he heard they were not on good terms as of late so going there now would be great considering they don't know what happened to this city. Plus the Zetsu's were getting bored and when they got bored bad things started to happen. Usually they started killing the males in the city or they start murdering each other. Rarely though they would go around and fuck the girls in the city considering they already did that recently.

Coming to a decision Naruto pushed the girls away from his cock and summoned his robe to cover himself. The girls moaned at the loss of his cock but that was of no consequences to him considering he had more girls to capture now for his army. While it would seem sick for him to treat people this way he was at war and sex to break women was a great strategy. Also his servants deserved their own entertainment so why not.

Looking out at the city around him and the town to the North of him he decided it was time. He would invade them and then he would break everyone in the city before taking their leaders and turning them into his sex slaves. Now he needed to find out what most of the city was filled with to decide if he would just drop them into the city or he would have them march through the gates. So gathering the chakra he had around his body he floated into the sky and then teleported to the Northern city.

Once there he saw that the city was mostly composed of churchwomen and a large library in the center of the city. There were some trained soldiers but by the looks of it there was no magic anywhere to be seen. Naruto figured that since they weren't reliant on magic that it would be best for him to just send his army through the city and let them do what they did best.

So floating back to the city he looked around and mentally said,

" _All Zetsu's report to the front of the Northern city. I have new orders for you there."_ Within minutes thousands of Zetsu's had gathered to the Northern gates and were now working overtime to make sure they were ready for battle. Some of them were busy trying to push the girls off of them because they are now dependent on cocks to exist in this world now apparently. Some where already pregnant which means that he would soon be seeing more human girls or males running around. Zetsu's don't reproduce their own kind but more they reproduce by his chakra instead.

Once all the white little bastards were lined up Naruto announced,

"Today you shall all march to the city in the North. You may do as you please to the women there and kill the men if needed. But do remember that we do need servants so leave the children be and don't scare them in any shape way. On top of that make sure you take some men that are too scared to fight back as slaves as well. More workers the better our lives shall be in this land."

With that done Naruto watched as all of the Zetsu's started running down the path that would lead to the Northern City in which he was sure there was some prizes there for him to capture. He floated back to the city and saw they were not prepared for a full scale attack so he started scanning the area for girls of interest. He finally fond them in the form of a blond hair girl wearing blue armor that barely covered her body and a pink hair princess that had an outfit that barely hid her body from everyone around her. The blond hair acted as the older sister to her but he could tell they were both virgins in a sense they had never taken a cock before. So they were both new at this as well and Naruto was going to enjoy breaking them in as well.

The Zetsu's finally arrived on the outer perimeter of the city and now were making their way into the city. They were killing off the male soldiers and now taking down the female ones and while the rest moved forward some of them stop to rape the women now. Honestly if they aren't killing then they are fucking and raping as they please. Its something he has gotten use to over time really and he wasn't happy about it. But hey his creations needed a reward for their efforts so whatever.

They were attacking most of the females in groups of four and then ripping off their clothes and fucking them there. Naruto saw they finally arrived at the outer perimeter of the castle and now were struggling to bust the gate down. He decided to help them out this time and with a swipe of his head a fireball crashed into the gate obliterating it on the spot. Now they were storming the courtyard of the castle and taking down everyone in their way. Finally they arrived at another gate and by the looks of it lead into the inner most part of the castle.

But the Zetsu's the courtyard were distracted though with some of the busty nuns that were there. By the looks of it they had some kind of medieval torture racks set up for them be to held there for some reason. He guessed it was for torturing methods of traitors or murderers but now the Zetsu's would use it on them.

A hour went by and the entire kingdom was overrunned by the Zetsu's and they had just finished either beating down the males into submission or moving the kids out of the city and into the portal. Yami would be on the other side if she wasn't still fuck faced and she would work on erasing their memories of the invasion. They would think that the invasion was actually a changing of the crown instead and that the women and men were sending them to an new place to worship their new king. He it was far fetch even for him but Yami's dedication was noticeable and he didn't really care how she did it as long as it was done.

The courtyard of the castle was covered with a handful of Zetsu's and they were busy trying to fuck the nuns into submission by any means possible. Some of them were on the devices and being fucked there. Others were being held down by a group of them and allowing one of them to fuck her on the ground. They were crying out for their princess to save them but she was in a tower farther up in the castle watching this go on. He smirked at her anger because she couldn't do anything for her subjects and it was frustrating to her.

Naruto finally felt his need to confront the girl so he floated down to where he was right in front of her but out of striking distance. She saw him along with her two guards and was furious at him. There kingdom was being attacked and the women raped and she was angry he was doing this in the first place. Naruto didn't care though considering this to him was nothing more than means to an end.

"Well its nice to meet you princess, I'm Naruto Ootsutsuki the Rabbit God and I've come to negotiate your surrender."

"Why would I surrender to you a monster whose monsters are raping my people?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her and snapped his fingers. Before she could react her guards were gone and they were now with the other Zetsu's in the courtyard. They saw them and their bouncy breasts and immediately jumped all over them. Before the women could raise their swords they were disarmed and undressed and now being fucked by them as well.

Princess Alicia was frustrated now because her guards were taken away. This showed her that he could have easily conquered her kingdom without his army of white monster but he sent them in anyway for laughs. Now she was powerless to stop him and the only thing that prevented her from surrendering right now is her sister Primm. Thinking of her options she decided to make a compromise with the self proclaimed god in front of her.

"I offer you a deal. I will give myself to you if you promise that if I do you won't harm my people and leave Primm out of this." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her demands. Really if he wanted to he could take her and her sister now and she wouldn't be able to stop him. But he decided to humor her but he added his own terms to it.

"I want you to agree to surrendering to me and when I manage to break you then I get to make all the decisions regarding your kingdom."

"But that goes against what I'm offering you already! You would just let your monsters continue and take my sister anyway!" Naruto was getting annoyed with this girl now so he decided to show her place in this situation. He grabbed her by the throat and quickly removed her armor from her body. She was naked there with him floating in front of her now.

He dropped her to the ground and with a wave of his hand had her raising her hips for him to see her pussy. She was definitely a virgin in some cases and while he was a bastard he wasn't going to be cruel to her. He would still take her virginity but he would be nicer about it at least. When it came to the queen and her servant Cloe they attacked him and were being disrespectful so he treated them the same way. However he was not going to do it to this girl since the reason she was fighting him was to protect her sister.

While commendable he was getting annoyed with her useless banter on it. So instead of waiting for her to start again he dispelled his robe and plunged his cock into her pussy. She screamed from the sudden penetration and the loss of her hymen. He waited a few seconds for her to adjust to his cock but after a few minutes he started hammering into her. She was screaming in pain and begging him to stop but he didn't listen and continued on fucking her there.

"Don't worry the pain will go away and soon you will feel nothing but pleasure from this." Naruto picked her up in his arms and carried her to where he was watching the kingdom around him burning or being pillaged. Naruto was fucking the princess with her having her arms wrapped around his neck in the process. While he would consider she might try snapping his neck it was no issue for him considering she would be wasting her time. He made his neck thirty times more durable then the usual neck and now had endurance in spades. It would take someone of massive strength magnitude to actually hurt his neck now.

The girl didn't have that strength so he didn't have to worry about it. He was bouncing her on his cock and she was now moaning in appreciation of it. She had a pleasurable look on her face and she was begging him to continue now instead of stopping. Funny considering he never warned the women that he gets with what happens when they have sex. He actually has a side affect where if he fucks them for too long they become addicted to him thanks to his chakra getting into their system and making them addicted to him instead of everyone else.

Naruto continued to bounce her on his cock but he decided to tell her something important in his mind.

"You know you're not the first kingdom I've conquered today. I actually visited a city to the south of here runned by some pointy ear girls and broke them first. I think they might enjoy being around for this now." The princess was shocked, he invaded the Elves and turned them into nothing more than his sex slaves. They were broken before she was so it was no making sense to her. They didn't come to her aid because they couldn't. They were already beaten and being turned into his personal slave kingdom.

He waved his hand and out of the portal comes Olga and Cloe who were both naked right now with glossy looks on their face. They both were staring at Naruto wondering why they were here and if he wanted to fuck them now. But they saw Princess Alicia and how she was being fucked on his cock now. They weren't surprised considering he had done it to them already and this was more of a religious town then an actual kingdom to be honest. More nuns here than soldiers.

Naruto looked at the two of them and they had small smiles on their faces.

"What's the situation in your kingdom slaves?" Olga responded,

"Your Zetsu's have managed to enslave everyone that isn't dead now my lord. However, we have word that the other cities are now mounting their defenses for when you come to visit them. However you have taken two major cities and now the kingdoms are being overwhelmed by your forces as we speak. They tried taking back out kingdom but the Zetsu's have sent them retreating with their tails between their legs."

Cloe nodded her head at her queens assessment of the situation. She then added,

"We have also managed to get word that there is a nearby village that is protected by a girl with an axe and she is probably their most formiable fighter. Beat her and the village will fall to you as well."

"What does she look like?" A poster of her fell in front of him and he saw she was lolicon in a sense. While he didn't like lolicons they had something special about them that wasn't found in normal girls. They were tight as hell and they had that special feeling that he couldn't get from girls that were bustier than them. True he loved large breasts he still wouldn't forget a sexy piece of ass like that.

Naruto finally cummed into the princess and she cummed with him as well. Now she was dropped on the concrete where she is now quickly putting her mouth around his cock to have more of it in her. He rubbed her head and looked at the elves.

"Send Yami to that other village and see if she can figure out how to beat her without killing anyone there." Villages and kingdoms differed greatly in what you could do. Kingdoms you can kill a few people who won't serve you but in villages that's not an option. They are small in numbers already so killing a few of them might jeopardize the population of the village entirely. A few dead means that you lose an incredible amount of breeding material for his army and the men dying means less slaves as well to work for him.

Olga bowed her head,

"We will get on that soon my Lord." She was watching Princess Alicia sucking on his cock and she was envious right now. Naruto noticed this and decided to award her for her good behavior. He summoned her to his side and started making out with her right there. She returned the kiss with equal vigor and Cloe got on her knees and joined the princess at worshiping his cock. Naruto's tongue explored her mouth with ease and due to her submission he dominated everything about her.

After sucking on her tongue and exploring her mouth a little bit he dropped his head down and started sucking on her tits next. He grabbed one of them and brought them to his mouth and started sucking on it. Grunting his seed exploded form his cock and covered the two girls that were sucking on it. They started licking the seed off each other's faces and then having a heated make out session. Naruto was enjoying the sight of it and it made him hard instantly.

Still sucking on her tit he picked up Olga and dropped her on his cock. She moaned and cummed onto his cock. He started bouncing her on it and the two girls assisted in the process by licking his balls to make him cum faster. Naruto bounced her hard on his cock and had a tight lock around her ass as well. Soon he cummed into her and she moaned in appreciation of it.

Naruto then dropped Olga and her tit left his mouth. Cloe and the Princess started pushing each other out of the way to get his cock but he didn't need them fighting. So he summoned a few clones and had them keep the two elves busy while he did the princess again. Cloe felt the cocks entering her ass, pussy, mouth, and the valley of her tits. Olga was still coming off her high and felt all of these cocks going that way too. She cummed right there from being penetrated from them and now she was gone in her lustful state.

Naruto picked up Alicia and started fucking her while standing again and he was happy this time around she wasn't fighting him. She was actually moving her hips as well to further her stimulation and now she cumming with every few bounces. Naruto brought his mouth to her and she started a make out session with her. He was enjoying the feeling of her pussy wrapped around his cock now and trying his best to push more of himself into her no matter what.

After hours of fucking her and the other girls they were now being banged by his clones while he was exploring the castle. He wanted to find the last girl that was mentioned to be inside of the main tower. Looking through the floors he ran into a couple of the guards and saw they were protecting this room without a second thought. Naruto sighed and was wondering why he was even bothering with the thought of dealing with these guys. But he did and he summoned a bone into his sleeve and impaled one of the guards with it.

This man was turned to ash because of this attack and now the others were hesitant in attacking him. But they didn't get a chance to run because Naruto ended up killing all of them while firing the bones into their bodies. After turning them to ash he walked down the hall into the room that was locked off from everyone. He put his hand on it and blew the door of the hinges.

Looking inside he saw the pink hair princess and another woman with blue hair wearing some glasses. He didn't bother with her because she didn't interest him at all. But he figured to deal with her in a different way now. He snapped his fingers and out of the ground came two Zetsu's and now they were dragging her out of the room screaming for Primm, the princess to run.

"Now that she is out of the way I think its time we had a little quality time together." She looked terrified at Naruto but she relented figuring this was her fate to begin with and she wasn't going to escape it no matter what. So she bowed her head to him and she saw his cock standing at attention. So with little resistance she took his cock into her mouth and started running up and down on it without a second thought.

She was sucking on it with her tits hanging out for everyone to see if they weren't alone in her room right now. After her sucking on his cock for a little bit he cummed into her mouth causing her to moan. He decided to take it easy on her considering she was just a naïve little girl that an older sister was trying to protect. This lead to him getting behind her and piercing her pussy with his cock and penetrating the womb.

She screamed at being filled like this for the first time but she started to calm down after a few minutes. This lead to him going slowly in and out of her pussy with the great feeling of how tight she was around him. Soon she went from screaming in pain to moaning in lust by being filled with such a massive cock.

Naruto started fucking her a little rougher after a few minutes and he thought she got enough time to adjust to his cock. She was moaning loudly for him and with a swipe of his hands he made her dress disappear altogether.

Grabbing her by the hips he started jackhammering into her pussy causing her to moan louder than before and she cummed a few times he did this. Naruto finished her in that position and decided on something different now and he took her ass as well.

She was screaming from the sudden penetration but she started moaning after a while and she was enjoying in immensely. Finishing her ass off after a few minutes and then cumming he decided to check on the other girls as well and see how they are doing. But first he left behind some clones to deal with Primm for a while and then headed outside.

Back on the balcony again he saw that the three girls were being sexually dominated by his clones and they were enjoying it very much. Cloe was taking three cocks at a time and jacking off two more while Olga was doing the same thing but she was sucking on two at a time and having a few rub up on her breasts. Alicia however was doing things more daringly really considering her position of being a virgin not too long ago.

One cock was in her pussy and was being banged upward while there was another one behind her buried deep in her ass. She was jacking off two of the clones with her and they had two cocks in her mouth as well. She was mind dead at this point and wanting more cocks in her. This to Naruto was a sign to ask her what she wanted now so walking up to her he motioned his clones to stop and sit her up. On her knees Naruto had his cock right in front of her and Naruto asked,

"Do you submit to me?" She smiled at him and kissed the head of his cock. This was enough for him to know that she was finished now. Her kingdom was his and she wouldn't dare oppose him no matter what. Dispelling the clones from all of the girls he motioned for them to follow him now into the throne room. On their hands and knees they were following Naruto through the castle and into the throne room.

The clones must have gotten bored with the throne room and one of them was sitting on the throne bouncing Primm on his cock while the other girls watched with excitement. Naruto saw that Alicia was surprised by this turn of events but she accepted that this was reality. Motioning the clone it stood up with her still on his cock so he could sit on the throne now. Looking at the girls he made a gesture and the three of them came up to his cock and started licking it. Primm's clone disappeared and she joined the other girls in this session as well.

Two kingdoms down and now a handful left. From what he was gathering there was another girl not too far from him right now that would be worthy of taking for his own amusement. But she would be tougher than the girls he has taken already because she was a warrior and willing to fight for her people. So he was going to break her the same way he did with these girls and then he would move on to the next village as well.

First though he was going to enjoy his conquest right now. The girls were licking his cock and finally he cummed covering them with his sperm. They were licking it up to the point where they are now fighting over each other for it. Naruto smirked,

It was good to be a God.

 **Okay this is the end of this chapter and the next one will feature the last three girls and they are going to be broken in different manners than the ones before them. Now for those that have a problem with the raping of the city let me tell you that is what this series is basically to be honest. The whole henati world is based on raping the women and passing them around for their own amusements. I figured I would make it where Naruto kept the main girls and the secondary girls were getting taken by the Zetsu's. So if you have issues with this just know that is what the henati is and I'm just doing the same thing they are doing as well only with the main girls being property of Naruto. Also thanks for those sending me other worlds to explore I will look into them and tell you what I think after I get pass the DXD world.**

 **Note in this world Naruto will go in alone and he will take it over that way and please keep voting where he should end up first. The polls are kinda one sided right now and there is still time for you guys to pull the votes through so please vote.**

 **Finally thanks to all of my viewers for viewing my other stories and please continue reading because that is the most important thing to me, people regardless if they are hating or loving they are reading this and that means more than anything to me.**

 **Advice is welcomed but asshole comments will be ignored thank you.**

 **Crowfeast Out.**


End file.
